Action and Aftermath
by DarlingDeathMachine
Summary: Backtracking two-shot. Pure lemony goodness. LokixOC. {To make up for not updating my story.}


_A/N: Hmm, yes I'm aware that it's been well over a month since I updated my story, 'Like Moth to Flame'. I'm a little too pressed for time, I've been working a disgusting amount of hours, and I've also got a side project going on that is aiming to be mailed to Mr. Tom Hiddleston. _

_This is my peace offering xD A two-part lemon-esque side story. Yes, we are doing the aftermath first. Then I will upload the first half later in time to explain some of what's going on. _

_Deal? Deal. Please hang on for LMTF. I'm trying to write the next chapter. _

* * *

'Steam'~ The Aftermath.

Hot. The water was hot. Standing directly under the spray, Metora let the scalding hot water prickle her skin. Her eyes were fixed on the bathroom tiles (she _hated_ those tiles), wondering why exactly she was in the shower to begin with. She wasn't dirty to any extreme extent...

She was hiding. Hiding after what had transpired the night before. Her head bowed, allowing her to set a scathing gaze upon her bare hands. She didn't intend to burn Loki. She could argue that she became too lost in the moment, but that would be an outright lie. There was no controlling it with her hands, it just happened. It happened, and it ruined everything. Her wrists flexed, fingers curling, splaying, unsure of what to do.

Her head jerked up suddenly, perceiving a sound over the running water. She didn't need to guess who had come to interrupt her alone time.

"I'm pretty sure I've lectured you about intruding, and the importance of knocking." Metora snapped, harshly.

"You have. I listened. But, you said there were exceptions." Loki replied.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you avoiding me? Are you still upset over last night?"

"_Yes_, as a matter of fact. I told you... I knew it was a bad idea. I wear gloves for a reason you know. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry if I did. But I can't control it. " She bit down on her bottom lip. That one fact alone made any physical contact difficult, let alone sex, but she had become accustomed to it, and so would he.

Assuming Loki had left, Metora reached down and turned off the cold water completely, savoring the burn. The curtain slid open behind her, causing her to flinch.

"Hey, Loki, no- The water's too hot, don't-" She made an attempt to warn him, but to no avail. His arms snakes around her waist, his body pressed up to her back.

She scrambled to turn the cold water back on, but he pulled her away from the taps, "I can handle the heat... I've faced temperatures far worse than this." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Metora frowned, reaching again for the tap; she wouldn't scorch him with her hands, she didn't want to burn him in the shower either.

"No." Loki grabbed her outstretched hand, bringing it up and behind to cup his face. Something about that action made her feel even more upset. He trusted her touch, even when he shouldn't.

Loki's other hand moved up from her waist, coming to rest on one of her breasts, long fingers dragging lightly over her nipple, "Let's try this again, shall we?"

Metora inhaled sharply as he pinched the nub between his forefinger and thumb, twisting the flesh ever so gently. He let go of her hand to give the other breast the same treatment; the sensation made Metora squirm, a small groan was almost lost under the running water.

Loki pressed his lips to her shoulder, grinning against her skin, "Open for me." He mumbled his request.

She hesitated for a moment, not wanting a repeat of what happened the first time. But knowing he wouldn't let up (too fucking stubborn), and that the heat she felt between her thighs had nothing to do with the hot shower, she sighed and shifted her legs apart, propping one foot up on the rim of the tub. A hand crept down her stomach, leaving light, feathery touches along the way. Her fingers snaked backwards and grasped a handful of his soaked, ebony tresses as he caressed her clit for a moment, a more audible whimper left her throat. One finger slid into her, shortly accompanied by another; the arm that had lay stationary by her side shot out, palm pressing hard against the (ugly) tiles as his fingers worked in a slow, tormenting rhythm. Metora writhed a bit, not appreciating the seemingly tortuous pace (too damn horny to play games), but decided against a verbal plea. He'd probably like that a little too much.

Despite her concern of losing footing on the slippery porcelain, Metora tried to shift her hips to better welcome the prodding digits. Loki chuckled with amusement at her impatience, "Don't rush." He whispered against the shell of her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently.

"_Ah_~!" She let out a cry of surprise when a third finger sank in, and the rhythm picked up speed. Her hips shoved back, butt bumping up against his erection, "Hm..." He groaned directly in her ear.

"You should take care of that." Metora almost wanted to laugh, he seemed rather preoccupied with her pleasure instead of satisfying his own. "You first." Loki mumbled, in a tone that made her know instantly that he was smirking (always a smug bastard).

"Well now, that hardly seems fair." She bumped up against his groin again, earning another growl. "If you keep that up... I won't be obligated to play nice any longer." Loki warned, purposely slowing the pace of his working fingers. This annoyed Metora greatly. She bumped him a third time, grinding hard against thighs.

He let out a sound close to a snarl that alarmed her quite severely. Loki removed his fingers and spun her around, throwing her up against the wall and pinning her there. Metora stared at him, wide-eyed, his response a simple grin and the words, "I warned you."

He had to admire the view; her damp, cappuccino locks clung haphazardly to her face, neck, and bust. A pleasing blush christened her flesh, and her rosy lips were parted in a slight pout. His grin broadened, he quite liked her in this position. Soaking wet, and having yet to be satisfied. Metora wrapped her dangling legs about his hips, "I'm well aware."

Loki leaned in, a teasing bite clamped on to her collarbone, sucking in her flesh to leave a so-called "love mark". Her head dove backwards, resting against the shower tiles. He didn't wait for an okay, offered no warning. He entered with a forceful glide, Metora gasped aloud and scraped her nails down his back. Loki gripped onto her thighs, hips moving, thrusting. Her body rocked up against the wall, fingers raked through his dark hair, exhaling in little puffs. She needed this more than she thought. If only it were this easy the first time around.

"Give me... Your mouth." He demanded, temporarily resting his forehead against her chest, able to hear the fluttering beat of her heart. When her head rolled forward, he tipped his face up and captured her mouth in a kiss. The desire, the want and need, she could sense it all, parting her lips to meet his tongue with hers. Loki pushed in closer to Metora, forcing her to moan into his mouth by the friction caused by his chest rubbing up against her breasts. He failed to hold back a sound of his own, a simple sigh was emitted in his throat when her hips began to move in time with his, inner tension slowly ascending closer to finding release. And that's when she felt it-

Her palms began to tingle, a sensation all too familiar. Metora slapped her hands against the horrid tiles, her body screaming for release in more way than one. Pulling her mouth away from Loki's, her climax was accompanied by a sharp cry. With that, the energy built in her hands released as well, leaving charcoaled handprints against the shower wall. (That was a little too close.)

Her legs clutched his hips and forced him up and inside her, putting him over the edge as well. Loki leaned close, resting his head against her chest once more as sighed with relief.

The steam from the still-running shower was thick and fog-like, veiling their vision. Metora let her face rest atop Loki's head, "... Thank-you." She muttered. His lips pressed to her cleavage, "And just who said I was done with you?"

* * *

_Well, what did you think? c: I'm a little out of practice with lemon-writing. This is my first in about a year. _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it :) _


End file.
